


A Character Study: Park Jinyoung

by fluidadoration



Series: A Character Study: There's more to it than meets the eyes. [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Character Analysis, Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 04:50:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14324961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluidadoration/pseuds/fluidadoration
Summary: In Mark’s unbiased opinion, Jinyoung’s like a fox.





	A Character Study: Park Jinyoung

**Author's Note:**

> Short idea that came to me while watching one of talented actor Jinyoung's dramas! Enjoy!

In Mark’s unbiased opinion, Jinyoung’s like a fox. There’s a twinkle in his eyes that alludes to darker knowledge, darker humor that many shy away from. But not him. Out of all the members, Jinyoung is the most unapologetic. It’s written in the way he moves, the way he stares. It’s hidden in the words he growls when fighting with Jaebum over something trivial.

 

It’s not his height or glares; it’s his personality that wields the strength and masculinity. He’s a soul with many battle scars, a veteran of pain and hurt. And even a stranger sees that history written in his gaze.

 

Nobody knows what had toughened the boy, what had shaped him to be so _resilient_. Jinyoung is the last one to crack under pressure and the last one to give in. People aren’t born strong. The strongest are the ones who have known defeat, known suffering, known struggle, known loss, and have found their way out of the depths, out of the darkness. These people, victims of their circumstances, are naturally, _habitually_ gifted with an appreciation for what they have. Knowing pain better than everyone else fills them with compassion, gentleness and concern. Jinyoung is such a person; more so when he tries to hide his empathy behind sarcasm and bravado. Mark has always understood that.

 

Beautiful people do not just happen.

 

And Jinyoung certainly is beautiful. And if not that, Jinyoung is beautiful _to him_.


End file.
